Party Rooms
Sometimes, for parties, the developers of Club Penguin assemble a one-time, exclusive room for the duration of the event, as they are usually, though not always, exclusive to members. These rooms, collectively known as The Party, appear one time at one event, then they are never seen again, with the exception of the Back Stage returning to the Penguin Play Awards because it looks different, has a free item (Penguin Play Award Trophy), and no catalog. Currently, there are 23 Party rooms. Most of the members only party rooms have items to receive. List of "The Party" rooms *The Treetop Fort (Medieval Party 2008, 2009 and 2010 in the Forest) *The Mega Whale (Water Party 2008 at the Iceberg) *The Soccer Pitch (Members-only during the Penguin Games, All players afterwards) (In the place of the Ice Rink) *The Puffle Feeding Area (Puffle Party 2009 and Puffle Party 2010 behind the Snow Forts) *The Music Maker 3000 (Music Jam 2009) *The Bonus Game Room (Fall Fair 2009) *The Underground (room) (Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed) *The Mine Cave (during Cave Expedition; now permanent) *The Hidden Lake (during Cave Expedition; now permanent) Members-only "The Party" rooms *The Back Stage (Music Jam 2008 and Music Jam 2009 in the Dock and Night Club) *The Arcade Circle (Fall Fair 2008 behind the Snow Forts) *The Secret Laboratory (Halloween Party 2008 and Halloween Party 2009 in the Book Room and Mine) (The 2009 Lab contained a Monster Maker Catalog) *The Night Club Rooftop (Dance-A-Thon 2009 and Music Jam 2009 above the Dance Lounge) *The Leprechaun House (St. Patrick's Day 2009 in the Forest) *The Backstage (Penguin Play Awards 2009 in the Stage) *The Box Store (April Fools Day 2009 in the Snow Forts) *The Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) (Medieval Party 2009 and Medieval Party 2010 in the Cave) *The Tree House (Adventure Party 2009 in the Forest) *The Hot Air Balloon Ride (Festival of Flight 2009 in the Forest and the Tallest Mountain) *The Tallest Mountain (Festival of Flight 2009 at Tallest Mountain) *The Great Puffle Circus (The Fair 2009 in the Forest) *The Haunted House (Halloween 2009 at the Mine) *The Great Snow Maze (Winter Party 2009 near the Ski Village) *The Yeti Cave (Winter Party 2009 behind the Snow Maze in Ski Village) *The Magic Sleigh Ride (Holiday Party 2009 on the Night Club Rooftop) *The Underwater (Cave Expedition in the Mine) *The Puffle Show (Puffle Party 2010 near the Ski Village) *The Backstage (Penguin Play Awards 2010 in the Stage) *The Silly Place (April Fools Party 2010 in the Snow forts) *The Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Medieval Party 2010 in the Cave) *The Ships (Island Adventure Party 2010 somewhere between Beach and Cove) Trivia *For Members-Only "The Party" rooms, many Non-Members get angry and try to block the entrance, or use drills to "destroy" the outside of the door, but blocking entrances is against Club Penguin Rules and usually gives others a reason to report them and the blockers usually respond by saying, What are we doing? **However, you can also get there by clicking the space above the room to get in. *Some party rooms still return. *You can enter those rooms that are not deleted by using CP Trainer SWFs *Music Maker 3000 *Treetop Fort *Night Club Rooftop *Back Stage *Fifth Party Room *Ye Knight's Quest Maze 1 *Ye Knight's Quest Maze 2 *Lost Room *Ye Knight's Quest Maze 3 *Ye Knight's Quest Maze 4 *Ye Knight's Quest Maze 5 *Ye Knight's Quest Maze 6 *Ye Knight's Quest Maze 7 *Finish Maze *Beneath the Volcano 1 *Beneath the Volcano 2 *Beneath the Volcano 3 *Beneath the Volcano 4 *Treasure Room See also *Parties *Member Parties *Rooms Category:Places Category:Events Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Club Penguin Category:Party Category:The Party Rooms